


Youngling Ficlets

by iamdali



Series: Youngling [2]
Category: My Chemical Romance
Genre: Domestic, Fatherhood, Kid Fic, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-06-18
Updated: 2012-06-18
Packaged: 2017-11-08 01:42:52
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,391
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/437737
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/iamdali/pseuds/iamdali
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A group of ficlets in my Youngling!verse for father's day :)</p>
            </blockquote>





	Youngling Ficlets

  


“Come on, little man. You can do it.” Mikey’s enthusiastic as he crouches in the corner of their living room, arms out stretched as Luke looks from the seat of the chair he’s currently holding on to over to his father’s awaiting hands just a meter or so away. “I know you can do it.” 

From behind the couch Ray watches, grabbing on to the back and leaning over slightly to get a proper look at Luke’s tiny confused face. He eggs his son on silently, watching with glowing eyes as Mikey tries again. 

“Come on, big guy. I know you can do this. Remember yesterday, when you practiced with daddy and me? You can do that, right?” 

Luke stares on at his father with a bemused sort of stare. “Daddy,” he chirps and Mikey smiles.

“I’m right here, baby.” 

Luke seems to think about it for another moment and it looks like he’s going to give up and sit back down but he’s so close to getting this that Mikey just can’t let him give up now.

“Luke,” he says, and Luke’s little face instantly turns to him again. “Use the force, Luke,” he says in the deepest voice he can muster. 

With an excited giggle Luke lets go of the chair and clumsily stumbles the four or five steps it takes until he can fall in to his father’s arms. Mikey feels a rush of pride in his chest and Ray’s eyes start to well, grins so big on their faces that it actually hurts. Luke screeches happily as Mikey scoops him up and swings him around. 

“Well done, little boy! You amazing little baby!” Mikey says, hugging his son close to his chest. 

Ray almost falls over the couch to get to them, and when he finally does get there he actually starts crying. He presses a hard kiss to the side of Luke’s head and then to Mikey’s mouth. “My clever boy, my amazing boy,” he says, kissing Luke’s forehead. He smiles at Mikey, huge and amazing. “My clever boys.”

\-----------------------------------------------------------------------

Mikey feels a weight plummeting in to his stomach and immediately he knows its early. He rolls on to his side, spluttering for breath as the ball of excited two year old energy clambers over him to get to Ray.

“DADDY!” Luke shrieks, little hands making grubby fists in their bed sheets, already dirty from crayons and toys and whatever else he’s been doing in his room this morning before deciding to pay his sleeping parents a visit. 

Ray makes an ungraceful _Umpf_ sound as Luke lands on his chest, but still his arms instinctively coil around the little body. 

“Morning!” Luke sings and Ray starts to laugh, planting kisses on the top of Luke’s head as he spreads his arms over Ray’s chest and hugs back. 

“Morning, little man,” he says and Mikey smiles at them both, one hand tucked under his head as he watches them.

“Good morning, daddy!” Luke sings again, this time with his face turned towards Mikey, who quickly leans up and kisses Luke on the nose. 

“Good morning, my Skywalker,” he replies and Luke giggles, wriggling his little button nose. 

“Breakfast please,” he says with large hopeful eyes and Mikey laughs. 

“In a minute, baby. I think we need to give daddy a big morning kiss first, don’t you?” With a huge beaming grin, Luke nods and pushes himself up just to come crashing back down on his father, smushing his mouth against Ray’s in a dried-drool morning kiss. It’s slightly gross but mostly perfect, and Ray laughs with delight. 

Mikey snuggles closer to the pair as Luke lays his head back on Ray’s chest, and throws an arm around them both. Whilst stroking Luke hair back softly, Mikey leans up to give Ray his own good morning kiss, slow but brief, sweet and promising. Ray runs a quick brush of his fingertips down the side of Mikey’s face, smiling brightly as they pull apart. 

From between them Luke hums, delighted and content.

\-----------------------------------------------------------------------

“Alright,” Mikey says with positive determination as he pushes his son through the automatic doors of Wal-Mart. He peers over the top of the buggy until he can see Luke’s chubby face grinning up at him. “We’re going to find your daddy a decent father’s day present, aren’t we?” He stops to look around before sighing. “We can find him a present here, right?” Luke blows a spit bubble and giggles. “You’re right, of course we can. This is _Wal-Mart_ for crying out loud.”

There are precisely several _hundred_ isles dedicated to Father’s Day, and Mikey stands at the start of the first one with wide, defeated eyes. How is he supposed to find something in here? Seriously. Ray’s probably got him some epic, rare monstrosity from the depths of the internet that’s going to have Mikey on dish duty for the rest of eternity. He sighs. _God damn it._

“Y’know,” he starts as he wheels Luke over to a display table of mugs, “this would be a lot easier if you would tell me what Daddy got me from you.” He stares down at Luke expectantly.

“Daddy!” Luke hums. “Daddy love me.” 

Mikey smiles and reaches down to tap Luke’s nose with his fingertip. “Daddy does love you. Daddy loves you a lot. And because daddy loves you a lot, I think you should tell me what you guys got me for Daddy Day.” 

“DADDY DAY!”

Crouching in front of the buggy, Mikey leans his face in close to Luke’s until he can kiss one of his chubby cheeks. “Fess up my Skywalker. What did you get me?”

“Choc-lat-cook-ie,” Luke says, eyes wide with desire as he makes grabs hands passed Mikey’s shoulder. Mikey angles his head to the opposite isle where fancy tins of chocolate chip cookies are piled high. 

“If I buy you a cookie will you tell me?” he asks and Luke presses the flat of his palm against Mikey’s mouth as he giggles. 

“No, daddy!” 

Mikey’s face falls. “Traitor.” 

Approximately ninety isles and ten weeks later (ok, so maybe twenty minutes) Mikey sees the end of the seasonal isle in sight. They’ve still yet to find anything through the tools and the sports and all the stereotypical bullshit. 

“Seriously, not one single thing?” he starts to say, but he’s cut off by Luke’s excited shriek. 

“DARTH!” he cries with joy, hands waving wildly. 

It’s a t-shirt. It’s a Darth Vader t-shirt with the words _I Am the Father_ and it reminds Mikey of the first outfit they bought for Luke when he was born. He breaks out in a face splitting grin. 

“Luke, that’s _perfect_!” 

Luke claps and cheers himself as Mikey plucks the shirt from the rail and gleefully heads for the check out. 

“We make a great team,” he says when they get there and Luke grins up at him. 

“Choc-lat-cook-ie?”

\-----------------------------------------------------------------------

“Ok, so that’s Hans Solo. He is a bad ass. He’s also a very important character,” Mikey explains, one hand splayed over the stomach of his son who’s lay back over his chest as his other hand gestures wildly.

From behind the couch, Ray watches with an amused smirk.

“Darth!” Luke says and Mikey kisses the top of his head. 

“Not yet, little man. He’s coming up later.”

“Y’know,” Ray interjects, “I think eighteen months might be a little too young to understand the concepts of Star Wars.” 

Mikey tilts his head up to grin at his upside down husband. “Well if we start him early it won’t be that hard a concept to grasp later on. It is pretty confusing.” 

“Especially when you tell it,” Ray laughs and Mikey scowls. Ray reaches out to pet Mikey’s hair. 

“I just think that the small things are important,” he states and Ray leans down to drop a careful kiss on to Mikey’s lips. 

“Of course you do,” he says before rounding the couch and dropping himself next to his family. With a head on his husband’s shoulder he stretches up to kiss Mikey’s cheek and then leans down to kiss Luke’s head. Luke giggles. “Alright, daddy. Explain away.” 

Mikey hits the volume button and begins discussing the empire with their child and Ray has never felt so proud to be a part of the nerdiest family in all of the US.


End file.
